Waluigi
Waluigi (born 1 November 1996) History (Pre High School Days) Waluigi was born to be a legend. Upon leaving the womb, his first words were "WAAAA". This however, was only the beginning. In his early days, he spent most of his time rock climbing and base jumping without a parachute. With these skills, he eventually joined the army at a young age of 3. With his extraordinary skills, Waluigi transcended human capabilities and became a legend among soldiers. Unfortunately, the golden days for Waluigi couldn't stay forever. He was transferred to the Special Ops brigade at the age of 5 and was tasked with questionable missions. His operations started to become more and more difficult till he eventually snapped. Waluigi killed his entire squadron of 15 fully grown, muscular, hairy, and bearded special ops troops. At the young age of 7, he was branded a war criminal. However, Waluigi was no fool, so he went into hiding. The press eventually forgot about the incident entirely, because people simply didn't care about Waluigi. Especially after the Wario Incident. After 8 years of hiding, Waluigi rose from his cave and came back into the world. With his new and matured outlook, Waluigi swore to always do good and be an upstanding gentleman. But, like all New years resolutions, that didn't last long. And a long story short, Waluigi raided a tennis game and beat all the matches single handedly. Needless to say, his love for tennis grew three times that day. Now at the age of 16, Waluigi joined the tennis team and enrolled at his first school. And starting there, he was officially a high school student. High School Days Schedule *Period 1- Plumbing *Period 2 - Gold Mining *Lunch - with his brother *Period 3 - Learning how to "WA" *Period 4 - Tennis Personality Sexy. Waluigi is kindhearted with a dark side. Dark side being he massacred 15 dudes in some forest in Vietnam. Waluigi is an outgoing person who's always looking out for himself. Pretty much doesn't care about anyone else, and will stop at nothing to succeed. An absolute legend. Appearance Magical. His beautiful purple clothing, a sign of royalty matches his luxurious mustache. Clearly a sign of his immense power and wealth. The buttons on his overalls are 24 carrot gold and the upside-down L on his cap is gold in its purest form. The overalls them selves are works of magic. Harvested from the scales of a Purple Dinosaur, his clothing is denser than diamonds and can withstand the pull of a neutron star. His shoes are imbedded with the souls of the children he reaps every night. Giving him the powers of demons at his fingertips. Each step Waluigi takes is a movement of cold calculation and coordination. One wrong move, and the Earth as we know it would seize to exist. Trivia *Likes to take long walks on the beach. *Has a Tennis fetish. *His mustache is used as a weapon. *Owns 42 islands. *Army Veteran. Use to be in Air reconnaissance and Special Ops. Category:Characters